1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar wave camouflage structure and method for fabricating the same, and in particular to a radar wave camouflage structure comprising Fe3O4 nanoparticles and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar wave camouflage materials are widely applied in a variety of fields such as the aerospace field to absorb incident electromagnetic wave radiation without reflection. In order to avoid such wave reflection, it is necessary that the radar wave camouflage materials have a large penetration depth so that when the wave is absorbed aerospace into the material, it can be attenuated or cancelled prior to exiting the material. Additionally, absorbance of radar wave camouflage materials is associated with relative electrical conductivity (σγ), relative magnetic permeability (μγ), thickness, dielectric constant (k) or other parameters.